sen no yoru wo koete
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Es un oneshot con un poco de songfic... Rukia con la ayuda de los chicos quiere juntar a Byakuya y a Renji, mientras en el Seireitei pasan algunas cosas entre ellos dos. Pareja principal: ByakuyaxRenji, un momentáneo ByakuyaxKenpachi y varias momentitos de IchigoxRukia. M para estar seguros y por palabras subidas de tono. FELIZ AÑO 2014.


_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**El manga/anime de Bleach no me pertenecen…de ser asi ya hubiera secuestrado varios capitanes/tenientes empezando por Byakuya.**_

_**La canción es de Aqua Timez, pero me encantó más la versión con Byakuya/Renji y por eso la usé para este fic.**_

_**Espero que les guste. Feliz navidad y próspero año 2014.**_

_**Ciudad de Karakura.**_

Camino a le escuela en la última semana de clases antes del descanso de diciembre Rukia iba algo distraída, había algo que no salía de su mente, pero no sabía cómo llevarlo a cabo. Ichigo, por extraño que parezca, era quién llevaba la conversación, hasta que se cansó de no recibir ninguna atención de la pelinegra.

- ¡Rukia! ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? Ya casi llegamos al colegio.

- Ichigo, estoy pensando ¿Cómo puedo juntar a dos personas?

- Bueno, no puedes ir por ahí forzando a la gente a salir juntos. Eso es algo que debe pasar de forma natural.

- ¡Sé que debe ser natural! Pero no estaría forzando nada, sólo les daría un empujón ya que son demasiado terco y orgulloso para reconocer lo que sienten.

- Sólo conozco un terco y un orgulloso y no son la misma persona, a menos que la pareja que quieras formar sean Byakuya y Renji.

_Rukia ríe nerviosamente – _ ¡Ja ja ja! Eso sería muy mal visto, ¿Verdad? Digo, como los dos son hombre y todo.

_Ichigo le da una mirada significativa -_ ¡Eso es lo que quieres hacer!

-¡Mira Ichigo! Ya llegamos a la escuela, date prisa que si no llegamos tarde.

- Tenemos tiempo suficiente, así que dime ¿Por qué piensas que ellos deben estar juntos – _hace cara de asco-_ de esa forma?

- Es que yo he visto las miradas que se dan cuando creen que nadie los ve y sólo quiero que mis dos personas favoritas sean felices.

- Entonces, ¿Ellos son tus únicas personas favoritas? _– Ichigo la atrae hacia él y le da un abrazo._

- ¡Baka! Sabes a lo que me refiero – _Rukia acaricia su rostro, para luego atraerlo hacia ella y darle un suave beso en la boca. Luego de eso ellos entraron a la escuela y se juntaron con sus amigos._

_**Seireitei. Oficina del Capitán escuadrón 6.**_

Byakuya, como siempre fue el primero en llegar, aunque hoy no estaba de ánimos para trabajar, ese fin de semana y luego de muchas insistencias, aceptó las invitaciones hechas por los capitanes del 8vo y 13avo escuadrón y terminó haciendo cosas que alguien con su posición y cargo jamás había hecho y aunque al principio se quejara de las mundanas formas de entretenimiento de Kyoraku, luego de pasado el shock acepta reconocer a si mismo que en verdad necesitaba relajarse y sacar de su cabeza a cierto teniente.

En ese momento, Renji, su Renji, el objeto de sus pensamientos, deseos y sueños más candentes entra a la oficina. Lo mira de reojo, como suele hacer, y nota que trae gafas oscuras y apesta, como si hubiera venido directamente desde la última fiesta en la que estuvo.

- Buenos días Capitán _– le dice sorprendido- _La verdad es que no imagine que viniera temprano hoy.

- ¿Por qué lo dice Abarai?

- Bueno, considerando que hace algunas horas lo vi deambulando en las zonas de libertinaje del Rukongai en compañía del Capitán Kyoraku supuse que hoy llegaría más tarde.

- Por un momento parece que me estuviera reclamando algo teniente, digo, que yo recuerde mis acciones no son cosas que yo deba reportarle. Primero, usted no es mi superior, sino todo lo contrario yo soy el jefe; Segundo, soy un hombre consciente de mis actos y responsabilidades, por lo que todo aquello que haga o deje de hacer para liberar mi estrés, a menos que afecten mi trabajo no son de su incumbencia; Tercero y para zanjar esta discusión, usted es quien menos debería hablar ya que no es la primera vez que llega a la oficina apestando a alcohol y sexo, siendo claramente hoy es uno de esos días donde el olor llega hasta aquí y estoy bastante lejos de usted.

- Lo siento capitán, tiene razón, lo que haga en su tiempo libre es asunto suyo.

Renji estaba perplejo, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Byakuya tan enojado por lo que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en su asiento y empezar los trabajos del día. Byakuya estaba en lo cierto, no tenía ningún derecho para reclamarle todo aquello que bullía en su interior, porque a fin de cuentas no eran nada.

Pasado un rato Renji no pudo evitar, como hace unos meses hacía, seguir tras sus gafas los movimientos que hacía su Capitán, admirando la forma en que sus delicados dedos hacían trazos en el papel o como tomaba la taza de té y la llevaba a esos labios que deseaba devorar.

Porque aunque no sabía especificar cuando la veneración que sentía por Byakuya se transformó en algo más, si puede decir que desde que supo lo que sentía ha intentado combatirlo de todas las formas conocidas y consideraba eficaces, alcohol y otros cuerpos, pero ninguna de las dos han servido para mitigar el deseo y placer que siente de sólo imaginarlo en su cama, gimiendo su nombre, mientras él le hace el amor suavemente.

Tampoco ayudaron ésta madrugada contra el dolor que sintió desgarrarle el pecho al verlo entrar acompañado del Capitán Kyoraku y alguien desconocido en uno de los prostíbulos del Rukongai, tanto fue su asombro que por un momento estuvo a punto de seguirlos pero imaginárselo recibiendo placer de alguien más que no fuera él era toda la tortura que podía aguantar.

_**Ciudad de Karakura. Colegio.**_

Era la hora del almuerzo y el grupo estaban todos reunidos, viendo como las fiestas de diciembre habían inspirado a Orihime, quién planeó casi todas las fiestas que iban a hacer para navidad, la noche antes de año nuevo y como se reunirían a almorzar luego de visitar el templo todos juntos, ahora estaba planeando los cumpleaños de todos, dándose cuenta que el primero del año era el de Rukia, bueno después de Yoruichi, pero a ella la visitarían el mismo día del cumpleaños de Urahara, como siempre ese par estaba junto.

- ¡Vamos Rukia! Déjame planear que haremos para tu cumpleaños.

- Inoue, aún falta al menos un mes para mi cumpleaños, además solo hacemos una ceremonia en la familia, como onii-sama cumple el 31 de enero, se hace una cena el primero de febrero para conmemorar ambos.

- ¡No es justo! Tu deberías celebrar tu cumpleaños en tu fecha y el en la suya.

- Créeme Inoue, si no lo hacemos así el buscara cualquier excusa para no celebrar su cumpleaños.

_Ichigo que al igual que los demás chicos no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decían sintió que el bombillo de las ideas geniales se encendía_- Rukia, deja que ella planee tu cumpleaños, asi invitamos a tus amigos cercanos del seireitei y aprovechamos para poner en práctica el plan que querías esta mañana.

- ¿Qué plan Kuchiki-San?

- Bueno veras Inoue _– Rukia le cuenta a Inoue todo lo que había contado a Ichigo esa mañana y vio como ella empezaba a emocionarse y podría jurar que veía como sus neuronas maquinaban algo para reunir a sus nuevos amigos. Los chicos sin embargo aún no salían de la sorpresa que trajo la noticia._

- ¡Genial Kuchiki-San! Verá cómo vamos a lograr que estén juntos esos dos.

_**Una semana después. Seireitei. Pasillos del sexto escuadrón.**_

Renji caminaba completamente irritado y todos los demás miembros del escuadrón sabían que esa semana no era muy bueno acercarse a él, aunque no supieran la causa, la verdad es que en una ocasión casi libera su bankai sólo porque Rikichi le preguntó si algo estaba mal y después de ese momento nadie más quiere arriesgarse a desatar la ira del teniente, excepto claro el Capitán, quien sería el único que podría controlarlo.

Pero era justamente el Capitán quien lo tenía ene se estado, y no es que Renji no había intentado calmarse en muchas ocasiones, pero tener que trabajar tan cerca con la causa de su felicidad e infelicidad era un tema bastante problemático.

En esa semana el pelirrojo sabia, porque lo había estado siguiendo, que el Capitán había continuado sus salidas con el dueto de capitanes, añadiendo a su enojo el hecho de que a este nuevo grupo de bebidas, se había unido el capitán del onceavo escuadrón. Empeorándolo saber que una de esas noches Kenpachi, Byakuya y dos chicas más habían entrado a una de las habitaciones del mismo club donde lo vio antes.

Lo único que disminuía un poco su ira fue el hecho de que después de aquella noche Byakuya no había vuelto a desaparecer en ninguna habitación y vigilaba más el sake que tomaba, incluso parecía que iba allí a acompañar a Kyoraku, pero no ayudaba el hecho de que tampoco Kenpachi había desaparecido con nadie, es más se estaba acercando demasiado a su Byakuya.

Pero ahora debía enmascarar su reiatsu si esperaba entrar a la oficina de su capitán, no quería que el notara como se sentía y le preguntara si algo estaba mal, porque aún no estaba listo para contestar como quisiera. Temía tanto hacer la pregunto cómo la respuesta de él. Temía preguntarle si alguna vez podría verlo como un interés amoroso en lugar que un subordinado y más que todo temía que le dijera que no.

Antes de entrar a la oficina escuchó a la persona que menos quería escuchar en la oficina de su capitán, Kenpachi.

- Vamos Kuchiki, reconoce que ese ambiente no es lo tuyo, ya hiciste mucho en aceptar la salida de Kyoraku, deja el alcohol y las chicas malas para los chicos malos como nosotros, te propongo algo.

- Y supones que me quedaré tranquilo escuchando lo que un orangután como tu quiere decir.

- Puede que te atraiga, te propongo repetir lo del viernes pasado, fuera del Rukongai, que no te conviene digamos en un ambiente más relajado, las barracas de tu escuadrón o el mío. No te pido, porque tampoco prometo, amor y mucho menos amor eterno, no ando buscando eso, prefiero una buena pelea antes que cursilerías, pero tuvimos química y no lo puedes negar. El límite de tiempo seria hasta que llegue tu príncipe…me guardo el color para mí.

- No te burles de mis sentimientos.

- ¡Y no lo hago!, me burlo de lo cobarde que has sido, ¡mierda! ¡Eres un Capitán y tienes miedo que un hombre igual que tú te diga que no!, si fuera yo lo acorralaba en una esquina y lo besaba hasta que entendiera lo que siento por él.

Renji se acercó un poco más a la puerta, por un momento pudo jurar que su Capitán parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para contestar de manera clara a Kenpachi.

- Es …complicado, no creo que alguien bruto como tu pueda entender.

- Complicado es tratar de entender el laberinto que ha hecho Yachiru bajo tu casa, complicado es joder incluso conocer mi zanpakutou, en tu caso complicado seria que ambos estuvieran casados con mujeres a las que no quieren y con hijos que no puedan dejar y aun así eso sería incomodo mas no complicado.

- Temo a la soledad…es lo que querías que te dijera, más que al rechazo tengo miedo a la soledad y la he sentido demasiado.

- No estás solo, tienes gente a tu alrededor y soy un buen amigo, te propuse el trato hasta que uno de los dos tenga los cojones para confesarse al otro.

- Hablas como si el sintiera lo mismo que yo.

- Kuchiki, ese tema es de otro día, ahora no me importa si aceptas o no el trato hay varias zonas de tu cuerpo que llaman mi atención y no pretendo dejarlas solas mucho tiempo.

- Está bien idiota, pero no te atrevas a morderme el cuello otra vez, aún tengo la marca.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu!

_Renji no aguanta más y decide interrumpirlos tocando a la puerta_ – Disculpe Capitán tengo algo que necesita su revisión urgente _– era mentira, pero lo que fuera necesario para separarlos._

- Eso puede esperar ahora mismo estoy en una reunión muy….urgente con el Capitán Zaraki, regrese en una hora.

- Está bien capitán, iré a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas.

_**Dos semanas después. Seireitei/Ciudad de Karakura.**_

Pasaron dos semanas más, con ella navidad y año nuevo se convirtieron en dos fechas deprimentes para el pelirrojo, ya que después de esa vez fueron varias las ocasiones más en las que Byakuya se encerró en una "reunión urgente" con Kenpachi.

Renji no aguantaba más los celos y la ira que le invadían, por lo que pidió unos días libres con la excusa de acompañar a Rukia el día de su cumpleaños, lo que él no sabía era que el pelinegro estaba invitado también al cumpleaños de su hermanita.

Cuando Renji llegó al mundo de los humanos fue directamente a la casa de los Kurosaki, solo para interrumpir a Rukia e Ichigo en un apasionado beso.

Perdón, no quise interrumpir. _– El par se separa, Rukia está sonrojada e Ichigo tiene cara de pocos amigos, estaba a punto de pelearle a Renji hasta que ve la cara de tristeza que este tenía._

- En otra ocasión te habría partido la cara, pero hoy andas con cara de que se te cae el mundo encima, así que lo pasaré.

- ¿Qué te pasa Renji?

- Nada Rukia, es solo que no he tenido un feliz año nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Estas semanas no han sido las mejores, pero en parte es mi culpa, por ser un perro cobarde que solo sabe aullarle al reflejo de la luna y no se atreve a tocarla.

- Andas muy filosófico, incluso para ti.

- No es nada Ichigo, solo que la persona que me gusta está saliendo con alguien más, bueno salir sería algo serio, al parecer el trato entre esos dos es solo de sexo.

- ¡Nii sama jamás haría eso!

_Renji la mira sorprendido y un poco sonrojado -_ ¿Cómo supiste que me gusta Byakuya?

- Ese no es el punto Renji, lo que importa es que debes declararte, que importa si ahora está con alguien más, ya lo dijiste solo es sexo, no hay sentimientos o no me digas que te molesta esas cosas, no esperaras que alguien de su edad y que se ha casado sea puro y casto.

- Ichigo porque lo haces sonar todo tan pervertido y fácil, sabes lo incomodo que sería trabajar a su lado si me declaro y me rechaza.

- Bueno, ahora mismo no debe ser cómodo si has escapado para acá, me imagino que es para no verlo.

- ¡ya los dos! Creo que Ichigo tiene razón, en el peor de los casos y él te rechaza ya sabrás lo que él siente y así podrás continuar, ¿Qué tal si le dices en mi cumpleaños? Nos juntaremos en un karaoke y hay una canción que me gustaría que cantaras, por favor, se que lo harás bien.

- Te salvas porque lo pides tú Rukia.

_**14 de enero. Cumpleaños de Rukia. Ciudad de Karakura.**_

Todo estaba listo para el cumpleaños de Rukia, del colegio fue el grupo habitual y como ellos conocían de los shinigami no se sorprendieron del grupo extraño que andaba por ahí. De soul society fue la asociación de mujeres shinigami, el capitán Kenpachi, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji y Byakuya.

Todos lo estaban pasando bien y para felicidad de Renji, Kenpachi apenas prestaba atención a Byakuya, sobre todo por que andaba buscando pelea con Ichigo.

Durante la velada todos estaban cantando, hasta que Rukia tomó el micrófono y pidió que aquellas personas que ella le pidió que cantaran algo especial pasaran al frente. Orihime cantó, Ichigo cantó un dueto con ella y para la última canción de esa parte se pusieron de pie Byakuya y Renji, sorprendidos de que tuvieran que cantar a dúo.

- Hola Capitán, por favor cuide de mí.

- Lo mismo digo, no soy bueno cantando solo lo hago porque me lo pidió Rukia.

Empieza a sonar la música, una melodía suave, muy al gusto de Byakuya, al parecer él tenía que empezar, esa fue toda la indicación que había recibido. Al ver las primeras letras de la canción se sorprendió y se puso algo nervioso pero trato de no reflejarlo.

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda

Quiero ser amado pero no intento amar,

Deambulo perdido en este círculo vicioso.

Encontré una sola respuesta: aunque me asuste y me lastime

Le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo.

Byakuya estaba más que nervioso, si no fuera por años de práctica en ocultar sus sentimientos todo el mundo se daría cuenta como el miedo lo paralizaba, eso era exactamente lo que sentía y tener a esa persona a su lado no ayudaba para nada. Renji por otra parte no sabía lo que sentía el pelinegro, pero cuando volteo y vio el ligero sonrojo estuvo a punto de olvidar que le tocaba cantar y estuvo a punto de besarlo ahí mismo, pero ¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía?

No sabía cómo, hasta que vio las letras que le tocaba cantar y se armó de valor, si no lo hacía ahora se arrepentiría siempre. Se acercó y tomó el rostro de Byakuya en su mano, no importaba quien estuviera ahí, estas palabras se la dedicaría a él, la persona que más amaba.

Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka aishite inai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara

¿Me quieres? o ¿No me quieres?

Me da igual la respuesta, pero necesito saberla

No importa cuanto lo desee, hay cosas en este mundo que no pueden cambiarse, ¿Verdad?

Esa es la realidad, pero mi amor por ti es una verdad que nadie podrá cambiar jamás.

Byakuya esperaba no estar soñando, porque parecía que Renji estaba declarándose y a pesar de que fuera un sueño iba a aprovechar y poner en esta canción los sentimientos que en otro momento no haría.

Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da

Durante miles de noches hay algo que quisiera decirte

Hay algo que debo expresarte

Quiero ser amado, pero no intento amar

Deambulo perdido en este círculo vicioso

Encontré una sola respuesta, aunque me asuste y me lastime

Le diré "Te quiero" a la persona que amo.

Tengo miedo de convertir mis sentimientos en palabras, pero

Le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo.

_Byakuya aleja el micrófono de sus labios y Renji le imita _– Esto parece obra de una mente maestra.

Byakuya no dudes eso de Rukia _– Renji se pone acerca al micrófono ya que le tocaba cantar._

Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi  
Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to

La alegría de encontrarnos en este mundo tan grande no puede expresarse con palabras

Por eso sonreímos, cantando un do-re-mi al colorido transcurrir del otoño

Dando la espalda al invierno y esperando los rayos de la primavera

Para proteger la nueva vida que nos espera.

Renji sonríe a Byakuya y toma su mano entre la suya, dándole un fuerte apretón, se miran a los ojos y sonríen.

Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita

Cuando recuerdo de dónde vengo y hacia dónde voy,

Me doy cuenta de que siempre fui un cobarde.

Quería mirarte a los ojos, pero temía no poder ser sincero

Esos días en los que no podía amar abiertamente se repetían.

Yo, que odiaba estar solo,

Trataba de amar a la gente sin ser lastimado.

Byakuya suelta la mano de Renji y da un paso al frente, recordando que no estaban solos. Busca la mirada de Kenpachi, quien solo sonríe como si estuviera dando su apoyo, entonces para sorpresa de todos Byakuya se arrodilla frente a Renji y continúa con la canción.

Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa

Despues de miles de noches, iré a buscarte ahora

Por que hay algo que debo decirte.

Quiero ser amado, pero no intento amar;

Deambulo perdido en este círculo vicioso.

Encontré la respuesta, aunque me asuste y me lastime.

Le diré "Te quiero" a la persona que amo.

Aunque estos sentimientos no lleguen hacia ti

Decirle "te quiero" a la persona que amas

Es la cosa más maravillosa de este mundo.

Renji toma la mano de Byakuya y lo levanta para darle un apasionado beso, los demás simplemente aplauden. Al terminar la canción dejaron el escenario y fueron a un lado a hablar, los demás simplemente los dejaron tranquilos.

- Pensé que era bueno escondiendo mis sentimientos, no imaginé que Rukia los viera tan claro, y menos que eligiera una canción que expresara justo esos pensamientos que mas me aterran.

- Es muy perspicaz la enana… Byakuya quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije en la canción es cierto, mi amor por ti es una gran verdad y créeme intenté muchas cosas para que no fuera así.

- Yo también y en eso he hecho cosas imperdonables en estas semanas, cosas que ni yo mismo me perdonaría.

- Tienes suerte que soy yo que te perdono, además no es que yo haya sido un tierno angelito, lo más importante es que sintamos lo mismo, aunque claro si vuelve a pasar después de que estemos juntos ahí si me replantearía eso de perdonarte. _– _

Byakuya ríe y Renji, que pensó que no podría amarlo más, cae rendido ante ese volviendo a besarlo y recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, siendo respondido por pequeños gemidos que no hacían otra cosa más que aumentar el deseo que tenía por el pelinegro. Hasta que son interrumpidos por el Capitán Kenpachi.

- Ves Byakushi, que no era tan complicado declararte a tu príncipe rojo, casi todos sabían lo que ambos sentían. Vine por aquí para decir que nuestro trato ha terminado y a ti cabeza de piña, no te atrevas a hacerle daño, como amigo, ex amante y hombre que ama la lucha no dudaría en partirte la cabeza si esa florecita llora por ti.

- ¡Kenpachi, que te he dicho de llamarme florecita!

- Si, si, que no lo haga, pero si sigues reaccionado así cuando lo diga es como si lo pidieras, sabes que me gusta pelear contigo. Adiós, vuelvan a lo suyo, los esconderé por un rato, es mejor eso a que anden tan "orgullosos" por ahí.

- Capitán Zaraki, prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance y más para hacerlo feliz.

- Cuando Kenpachi se marcha ambos se miran y notan a que se refería con lo de "orgullosos", por lo que desaparecieron de la fiesta no sin antes dejarle una nota a Rukia disculpándose y volvieron a soul society para demostrarse el uno al otro cuanto se habían amado y deseado en este tiempo.


End file.
